


him.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (more tags will be added), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, there's some weight gain mention but dont worry about it, this is gonna be fluffy black hair josh and nerdy jock tyler bc they cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is just a normal kid. Tyler is also just a normal kid. They're best friends (and perhaps even more) and live their normal lives. But not everything is what it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joseph’s

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey I'm back with a chaptered fanfic that I'm planning on working on for a while. this chapter is a sort of pilot one, if no one likes it, I won't keep writing, but if people do like it, then I'll try to post a chapter at least two or three times a week!

It was always peaceful in this town. People were friendly and happy. Or, well, it was at least that “pseudo-happiness” that everyone tried to maintain. Josh never really felt the need to show this sort of happiness. he was doing well, he had good grades, he never actually caused trouble, despite his slightly punk look. His parents didn’t always agree with his behaviour, but they still were accepting to a degree. The fact that they didn’t allow him to get his own drum kit or listen to punk music upset him a lot, but he never tried to show it. He did secretly sneak to the nearby music store to play their drums until they kicked him out. It was, really, the most thrilling thing to happen in his town.

 

He went to a normal public school. It had decent teachers, even though there were some classrooms and the toilets that weren’t very hygienic, but there wasn’t much to do about it. Everyone knew that certain departments received way more money than they should, which left no money for some classrooms and toilets to be properly cleaned and repaired. But God bless capitalism, right? Either way, it would’ve still been painful to come to school even if the school itself looked better and modern.

 

The only classes he enjoyed were Chemistry and History, and that was because my best friend Tyler was in them. He always made the school more bearable and he felt safe around the other. They’ve been best friends since primary school, in second grade, when they had to share the same math book and ended up talking the whole class. It was a day Josh would never forget and he felt so happy about being friends with Tyler to this day.

 

Tyler wasn’t exactly a normal type of guy. He was basically a basketball jock, but had his heart in music and poetry. And boy could he write. Tyler wasn’t so confident in himself and struggled with depression, but he tried his best. He was tall, lanky, and wore some dorky glasses on the bridge of his nose. His teeth were crooked, so he rarely smiled widely, and his voice was high pitched, so he didn't speak a lot. He was kind and, along with his family, he was very religious as well. But it wasn't the sort of really strict religion, but rather a more accepting one (at least on Tyler's part). Josh always helped him, how could he not? From AM conversations, to holding onto each other tightly in the PM. Josh was always there for Tyler, and Tyler was always there for him.

  
  


~○~

  
  


Josh made his way into the class in the most silent way possible. He was late for history (again), and the teacher was already in class, so obviously Josh had to try the riskiest way to get into class and pretend as if he had always been there. Which… literally meant climbing through the window from the tree nearby. Since he strategically chose his desk at the said window, it was easy for him to get in. In reality… that was a lie, but nevertheless, he had to do it. Thankfully he had his forever partner in crime, Tyler, in the same class, so he would open the window tell Josh when it was a good time to jump in. They made a few very vague signs at each other before Josh silently jumped on the windowsill, then slid into his seat, the whole process taking just a few seconds. The teacher was a really old man, very strict, but also very forgetful, so when the man turned from the whiteboard to look at Josh, the boy raised an eyebrow in fake confusion.

 

“Is there a problem, Mister Harley?” he asked, which made the man jump a little.

 

“None at all.” he said. “I just had the feeling you weren't in your seat.”

 

Josh had to hold back his laughter at that, but he ended up just smiling at his teacher. The class went on, but Josh didn't pay attention much. Him and Tyler were too busy texting each other about some achievement in Smash Bros. They almost didn't realise the bell rang, but since it was their last class, they didn't have to hurry. The two gathered their things and separated to go to their own lockers, only to meet again at the front door. Josh's family wouldn't be home until night time, so he usually spent his time at the Joseph's. They were amazing people and Tyler's mother, who insisted on josh calling her Kelly, always made the greatest dinner. Sometimes it tasted too good to be real.

 

When Josh and Tyler arrived at the Joseph's house, they entered quietly. They always had to, since Tyler's dad, Chris, was working in a room close to the front door, and he did not like being disturbed. The boys went to the kitchen to greet Kelly, who smiled at both of them and patted their heads.

 

“Welcome home, boys. Would you like a snack or anything? You must be very hungry, but you both know I can only serve dinner at six PM.” Kelly said, with her signature smile. Josh and Tyler both shook their heads and grinned back at the woman. She sighed, but kept smiling and hugged the pair tightly. Josh couldn't help but think that they really upset her now. “As you wish, my lovely boys. How was school today?” she asked. She did not sound upset, but then again, Josh could never tell exactly how people felt.

 

“It was okay, just the usual boring classes. Could we go upstairs now?” asked Tyler and as soon as Kelly nodded, Josh was pulled upstairs by Tyler. Josh took his usual place on Tyler's bed, leaned against the wall, then the other boy joined him and leaned his head on Josh's shoulder. He knew Tyler well enough to realise that Tyler wasn't feeling well. He always sought physical contact with Josh when he wasn't feeling well. So Josh only wrapped his arms around the other and whispered reassuring words and some jokes to bring make Tyler feel better. Then they end up giggling and talking about video games and music. It was always fun to hang out with Tyler.

 

After they're done with homework, they go downstairs at 5:59PM exactly, so as soon as they step into the kitchen, it's six in the afternoon. They sat down quietly at the table and soon enough Kelly started putting food on the table. They waited a second or two before starting to eat. The food was so good that Josh couldn't help but eat everything on the plate. He felt almost full, but before he could say anything, another full plate of food was offered to him and he couldn't just deny after how good it looked. By the time Josh was done, he was beyond full. But again, he didn't get the chance to say anything before the dessert was put in front of him, and as full as he was, he found himself eating the piece of cake. This was normal, though, yet any weight Josh seemed to gain with every diner, it was gone by morning. Still, Josh, with the power of God probably, managed to get up and kiss Kelly's cheek along with Tyler, then headed back to Tyler's room.

  
When they got in Tyler's room, Josh lied down on the other's bed, while its owner sat by it and moved his hand up Josh's shirt to gently rub Josh's belly. It always felt good when he did that, since it seemed to make the food get digested easier. He would sometimes feel dizzy after eating so much food, and today was one of those days. So with Tyler's rubs and the dizziness, Josh eventually fell asleep. 


	2. KEEPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh felt more alive than ever, yet he didn't know this could be his biggest downfall.

CHAPTER 2 - KEEPER

>   
>  _"When was the last time you saw him?" the man in a long blinding white laboratory coat asked the girl who had her fists buried into her lap and her long red hair covering her face._
> 
> _"...at school." she hesitated, her voice small and shaky. "H-he didn't look like I remembered. Since the incident, he changed a lot. His eyes looked... so empty. But alive at the same time. He was like a sort of broken cup that you put back together, but there are really small pieces missing, so it just leaks if you put water in it. That was him. And I know he must've felt awful given... the incident. But it looked like more happened to him during that time. After that day... he was gone. And... you know what happened after." the girl explained, her eyes staring blankly at the foot of the table._
> 
> _"Thank you for your input, Miss Ryan. The information you gave us will be used for the investigation. You can le--"_
> 
> _"Wait, don't you think he's still in... you know..." the girl interrupted, her head shooting up._
> 
> _"We've looked, Miss Ryan. There is no trace of him there. The family said they haven't seen him since the day he disappeared either." the man said and shook his head. "We'll find him, though." he added, a little later._

~○~

Josh couldn't pay attention to class. He was bored out of his mind and Tyler wasn't answering his phone at all. He sighed and dropped his head on the table. He wanted to scream. He honestly didn't care about politics, he just took the class because it was easy to get straight As. He hated this class so much, though. While the teacher was rather young and tried his best, even he knew this class wouldn't help the students much, given the programme. And he wasn't allowed to spill the truth about how politics work, so he pretty much gave up caring and just mindlessly talked in memorized texts with no explanations whatsoever. Josh never listened and, really, the teacher couldn't blame him.

As soon as the class was over, Josh dashed over to Tyler's class. The teacher hadn't even dismissed them yet, so Josh had to wait impatiently by the door, only to see Tyler stroll from the bathroom towards Josh. When he got close enough, Josh couldn't help but feel this metalic smell coming from Tyler and Josh couldn't help but stare at Tyler confused.

"Hey, Tyler, what's up with the--"

"I had a nosebleed." Tyler immediately cut him off and sniffed a little as if to prove the point.

"What? Are you--"

"I'm fine." Tyler said in an annoyed tone and Josh shut his mouth. "It's going to rain." he added after a moment, then turned to walk to his locker. Josh immediately went to follow Tyler, still worried about the boy. When they got to Tyler's locker, Tyler still hadn't said a word and Josh felt guilty for upsetting him.

"Listen, Tyler, I'm sorry I reacted like that, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just worried about you." Josh said as he leaned against the locker next to Tyler's. Tyler slammed the door close, but looked at Josh with a smile.

"I'm fine." Tyler told Josh and turned to walk away again.

Josh really didn't know what was up with Tyler, but the bell rang and Josh had to hurry to class, no matter how much he wanted to know what was up with Tyler. There were so many questions in his mind, one of them being why did Tyler say it's going to rain? which was answered a little later during the class when the sky got cloudy and little drops of water started pouring from the sky. For a second, though, Josh thought it was raining blood instead of water, but after blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes, he saw that it was just water. For some reason knowing Tyler had a nosebleed affected him more than he thought. He blamed his anxiety for getting such a small thing to his head and bother him so much.

~○~

After school, he met with Tyler by the front doors. Tyler seemed just fine, as if nothing happened. It was still raining, so they had to wait for Kelly to pick them up. It was Friday, which meant Tyler came over at Josh's house and they usually just walked there, but Kelly offered to drive them there, since it was pouring. When Kelly arrived, she had her usual bright and comforting smile. Josh and Tyler ran to the car and quickly got inside, greeting the woman. After that, they were off to Josh's house. It didn't take long for them to arrive and during the ride, they only talked about how boring today was. Josh didn't mention the nosebleed at all to Kelly, he figured Tyler might tell her, or already told her.

They were dropped off in front of Josh's house and the two hurried inside (with a small delay of Josh trying to find his key to unlock the door), then they both went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and take them up to Josh's room. They lied on the bed and Tyler leaned his head on Josh's as he grabbed a handful of chips from the bag and started eating them one by one. Josh just took one chip at the time and leaned his head on Tyler's.

"So... will you tell me what happened?" Josh asked, his hand wrapping around Tyler's. He heard Tyler sigh and felt his head shake a little.

"I don't really know... I think it was because the pressure went down really fast? That's why I said it's going to rain, because when the pressure goes down, it usually starts to rain." Tyler explained and Josh suddenly felt really dumb for overthinking this whole thing.

"...Makes sense, actually. I'm sorry for doubting you and stuff.." Josh mumbled and Tyler moved his head away from Josh, just to look up at him and smile.

"It's fine, really. I know how anxious you get about little things. I shouldn't have gotten so upset either, I only made it worse for you." Tyler said, cupping Josh's cheek. It was a rather strange gesture. Sure, they were always really close and liked having each other around, and while a gesture like this wasn't unusual between the two, now it felt different, he didn't know why. Josh closed his eyes, trying to think what felt different. It's been quite a while since he started feeling like this, but he chose to ignore it mostly. It was mostly because he didn't feel like that sort of emotion was his at all, but it did feel real.

Josh felt a sort of electricity on his lips that made him lean in and press his lips against Tyler's. He got this rather overwhelming feeling of need when Tyler kissed him back, but no matter how much he wanted this, he still couldn't help but feel that this sort of emotion wasn't his at all, but chose to ignore it and accept the fact that maybe he was really in love with Tyler all along.

The kiss went on and Josh trailed his hands down to Tyler's hips as the other moved to sit in his lap. Tyler's fingers threaded through Josh's hair which resulted Josh breaking the kiss only to trail kisses from Tyler's lips down his neck. It all came naturally to Josh, as if they were supposed to do this a long time ago, or as if they've done this a thousand times before. When Josh heard Tyler's moan and felt the way he grinded his hips against Josh's, he lost all control he had and started undressing Tyler, then himself. Moans and huffed breaths with fingers intertwined through the whole thing, Josh felt more alive than ever, yet he didn't know this could be his biggest downfall.


	3. JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then when everything went black and his cheek hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this will be a slightly shorter update before chapters 4 and 5 which will be longer. I originally had 9 chapters written down, but I shrunk them into two chapters, as I felt they were too short to be standalone chapters. Chapter 4 will be up next week and chapter 5 the following week. Thank you for sticking with me and enjoy this filler chapter.

CHAPTER 3 - JEALOUSY

 

After that day, Josh and Tyler almost never let go of each other's hand, the only exceptions being the classes which they didn't share. They showed up at school, tightly holding onto their hands, fingers intertwined, Tyler's head leaned on Josh's shoulder. It felt weirdly natural and while they received a lot of sour and questioning looks, they still felt accepted. Or at least tolerated. They had to part ways when they arrived in front of Josh's locker, so they shared a quick kiss as Tyler left for his own locker. As Josh was trying to open his locker (he was a little dazed by the kiss and could barely think of the right combination to unlock it), his friend Brendon stopped by, a wide grin on his face.

 

“So… you and Tyler, huh? Finally, man. It was about time you stopped eye-fucking and actually fucking.” Brendon laughed.

 

“Have we really been eye-fucking each other for so long?” Josh asked with a small laugh as he managed to open his locker and arrange his things then get what he needed.

 

“Yeah, man. I'm happy for you two, though.” Brendon said with a genuine smile. “Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask.. do you want to come over after school? It's been a while since we had our awesome bro bonding time, so I thought it would be nice to hang out a little.”

 

“Yeah, sure. It sounds fun!” Josh said and closed the door of his locker.

 

“Great! See you at lunch!” Brendon waved at Josh as he walked away, almost running into a smaller kid in the hall. Josh shook his head but couldn't stop the grin on his face. He had to admit that while most of his life was ‘tylertylertyler’, he always loved hanging out with Brendon. He was a fun guy and always managed to lift the moods up no matter what situation.

 

Josh headed to class, not thinking that his choice could bring him consequences.

  
  


~○~

  
  


When he met with Tyler at lunch, he immediately told him that he was going over to Brendon’s, yet Tyler's reaction to that worried him. While he smiled and nodded, understanding the situation, there was something in Tyler's eyes that told Josh that he really didn't like the idea. He got this strange feeling in his stomach that made him think twice about going over to his friend, but he ended up thinking that Tyler can't control his decisions, so he could go do whatever he wanted without Tyler's aproval.

 

The whole lunch period him and Tyler stayed as close as possible, sharing their food, as well as a few kisses. Brendon was at their table too, but didn't interrupt the two for anything, mostly concentrated on telling his crazy stories, not really caring if anyone actually listened. Josh suddenly felt lips on his neck, but he didn't mind the attention, so he leaned his head to the side a little and let the other do whatever he wanted, closing his eyes and relaxing into the feeling. A loud cough startled the two and they both looked at Brendon who gave them a sympathetic smile.

 

“Guys, as much as I love you two, and that is, like, a lot, could you please just… tone it down a little? Keep it in the bedroom.” Brendon said. Josh knew that Brendon didn't mean any harm in those words, and that he was right. They were at school. They needed to act appropriately. But then Tyler got up and glared at Brendon, which made both him and the other man shiver. Tyler didn't say anything for more than five seconds, then he stormed out of the cafeteria. Josh immediately felt a tug in his stomach and he got up to follow the other man.

 

He found Tyler in the bathroom and as soon as he entered, Josh could've sworn he saw red eyes in the mirror, but when he checked, they were Tyler's soft brown eyes. When Josh put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, he suddenly found himself being pulled into a stall, then slammed against the door. Tyler's mouth was all over his neck, kissing and biting the skin. Josh tried his best to keep himself from moaning as Tyler's hands moved down to press against his crotch, then the other man sunk down to the floor and unzip Josh's pants.

 

They were both late to class after Tyler sucked him off in the bathroom, but Josh didn't really mind. Tyler was really good with his mouth. The only weird thing was that while Tyler was sucking him off, he kept hearing these quiet voices that said things like “you're mine” or “don't leave me”. He didn't know how to react, nor feel about that, so he decided to just ignore it as if it never happened.

  
After classes, Josh met up with Brendon before Tyler arrived at the front doors, so Josh left without saying goodbye to Tyler. They both walked down the street, chatting about all kinds of things, catching up on what has been going on in their lives. As soon as they arrived in front of Brendon’s house, he started feeling dizzy, yet he chose to ignore it until the moment when he stepped inside Brendon’s house. It was then when everything went black and his cheek hit the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of big project for me, honestly, and I hope you all will stick with me for the ride. I love you all!


End file.
